Conventionally, there has been proposed an optical connector for field attachment of a connecting end of an optical fiber, carried out at a connection site away from the factory. Corresponding to this, various types of SC design optical connectors for field attachment have been elaborated.
Field attachment optical connectors are ones in a form where the optical fiber is inserted through and secured to a ferrule which has been previously polished at a tip end, thereby omitting the connector polishing operation after connection.
The connection operation of an optical fiber to an SC design optical connector other than one for field connection, involves a step of previously inserting the optical fiber through the center of all of the connector housing components such as the rubber boot and so on, and after connecting the tip of the optical fiber to the SC ferrule, polishing the connector tip to assemble and finish the overall connector.
With this however, there is a problem in that preparation of polishing equipment at a connection site other than the factory, and execution of the polishing and assembly operation at a site with a poor working environment is undesirable from the point of operating costs and work efficiency.